Deaths at Hogwarts
by Ash Night1
Summary: A lot of people die.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
"Now is my time. I must go." Hermione said to Ron, while reading her hurried note on the piece of parchment.   
Her voice, in Ron's imagination was monotone, and cold. It seemed like she just didn't care.   
Ron looked at her dead body, still on the floor in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her head girl badge was damaged by the knife she had pierced in her heart.   
Ron's love was gone. Gone for good. Ron laid beside Hermione's dead body and in one quick motion, hugged her and started to cry. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Ron's heart was broken. All of Hogwarts had attended Hermione's funeral. The ones who took this very hard were Hermione's muggle parents, Ron, and Harry. Even Draco gave his condolences, although muttered 'That mudblood was destined to die,'  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were Hermione's closest friends, of the same sex. Lavender's black mascara ran across her face as Albus Dumbledore began to speak.  
Dumbledore started his speech. "All of Hogwarts and some muggles join here today to weep for Hermione Granger. This wonderful, joyous girl was very important at our cherished school. She was head girl, and always got good grades. We are joined here, now, to Hermione's funeral. We will always remember her. She was our highest ranking test taker for the OWLs. She could always transfigure, and she was close to getting her official witch's license." Minerva McGonagall began to cry, and sniffled. Hermione, even in her first year, could transfigure.  
"We ask Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter to please place a single rose on Hermione's casket." The wizard said. He was the stand-in priest for a funeral, since a Muggle priest could not be there. Ron and Harry placed a single rose, a white one, on Hermione's casket.  
"We ask Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to please place a single rose on Hermione's casket." Lavender and Parvati stood up, Lavender's face streaked with black. Before placing a rose on the casket, Lavender hugged Parvati, and began to cry some more. Parvati tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't. She began sobbing, and Lavender was more calm than Parvati, so she put the rose on and led Parvati to the seat.  
"I don't think Hogwarts can go on without Hermy-oh-nee," a deep voice said. It was Viktor Krum.   
"No…it can't." a voice said wistfully. The voice of Hagrid could be heard through the whole funeral home. People started leaving, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny stayed behind to just sit and gaze at Hermione's dead body. All of them had the same thought. 'How could Hermione commit suicide?'  
This question was about to be answered. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
*Flashback*  
Hermione is going to the school kitchens. She enters, seeing a house elf.  
"Dobby, can you please get me a knife? A sharp one. Thank you," Hermione asks.  
"Yes, Miss!" Dobby runs off to get a knife.  
"Here, miss!" Dobby says, handing Hermione the knife.  
"Thank you."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione's slit wrists were blood red.  
"Shit." she muttered when she realized that it had dripped on the floor. She laid on her bed. Her blanket was a dark red, almost scarlet. She started thinking about her love interest, Viktor. She found it almost unbelievable that Viktor hadn't given in to the veela, Fleur Delacour. She remembered the tri-wizard tournament, and how Cedric Diggory had died.   
She sighed.  
"Objection….don't wanna be the exception.." sang Shakira. She glared at the radio. How could Shakira know what she was feeling? She turned it off. A flood of thoughts attacked her brain.  
"Herm, Herm! Is it true you're going out with Harry?" asked Colin Creevey. Nasty little bugger.  
"Hermione!" said Ron, Harry, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Neville, Colin, George, Fred, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Hannah and Justin in her thoughts. She tried to stab at them with her knife.  
"No, no Hermione! Don't let them get the best of you," she scolded herself for her hallucinations. She hoped nobody would come in. She wanted to spend at least 5 minutes alone, pondering why she was suicidal.  
"Reason number one," she said.   
"Shit happens."  
"Two."  
"I just am. Leave me alone,"  
She sighed and got up. She walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Hi Myrtle," Hermione said. Myrtle and Hermione were friends now.  
"…Why are you here? Is the Chamber of Secrets opened again..?"  
"No! Of course not!" Hermione looked exasperated.  
"Oh..then why?"  
"Because I wanted you to see me commit my suicide." she smiled. She held the knife in her hand. It got closer and closer to her heart..closer..closer..Hermione Granger was dead. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Harry was checking himself out in the mirror.  
"Rawr babbyy rawr!" he growled at himself.  
Harry stood there, flexing his muscles. He was shirtless and pantless, therefore making him only having boxers on. Thank goodness.  
"Umm..Harry.." Seamus looked at him.  
"Damn! Um..Hi Seamus." Harry said. He shot him a glance that said "Get out, you know what I'm doing!" and Seamus ran away. Probably to the girls' dormitory. But moving on to Harry, he was still flexing his muscles.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Four hours later, Harry was still flexing his muscles. Lavender was sitting there, drooling, with her eyes wide open and her mouth open. She looked petrified.   
One day later, Harry was still flexing. He was so absorbed in flexing, he remembered he had Potions, so he left in his boxers.  
People were staring at him in the hall. He didn't take that as weird, since it happened a lot. He walked cheerfully down to the dungeons.  
"Nice outfit, Potter," said Malfoy.  
"It's what I always wear…"  
"I'm sure that's what you always wear--your birthday suit covered with boxers."  
"Wha..?" Harry was confused. He looked down.  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in agony. He ran all the way up to the Gryffindor dormitory. He looked at the mirror. He started to flex again.  
He quite liked saying spells while flexing in the mirror. He grabbed his wand on the bed, and pointed it to the mirror.  
"Alohomora!"  
"Spongify!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Harry was blasted back. He lay on the floor, dead. 


End file.
